Invader Gaz
by Journal Sketch
Summary: Gaz is not entirely what she seems... ZAGR. Update: And BTW, She's only HALF-HUMAN. *hint-hint* Don't want to confuzzle people with the description.


**Hiya people! I know that I have another story that I still need to do, but it was so hard NOT to post this story! Anywho, hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

My alarm made the regular annoying beeping sound that woke me up from my slumber. It was Monday, the day I despise the most. With my fist, I smashed it into tiny pieces, but I honestly could care less about the stupid clock, I have more stacked up in my closet. With a groan, I got out of bed and trudged over to my dresser. I got dressed and did my everyday boring routine crap.

As I got on the bus, everyone parted as I walked through to find somewhere to sit. The whole bus was full, except for the seats that were being saved by all of the popular kids. I walked over to an area where Keef was sitting. The minute he saw me. He immediately got up in fright. Yep, I'm propably the most intimidating person you could meet.

For every year that I have gone to school, no one dares to sit next to me on the bus or talk to me. That is, everyone but Dib and-

"THE ALMIGHTY ZIM HAS ARRIVED AND DEMANDS A PLACE TO SIT!"

Zim. For an alien who's trying to convince everyone else that he's human, he sure is doing one heck of a job at it. Luckily for him, mostly everyone on this planet is an idiot. Unfortunately for him, he made the mistake of sitting right next to me.

"Zim," I growl through my teeth. "I'll give you a good headstart before I make you wish you never even came to this stupid planet."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Gaz-Human!" he said dramatically. Seriously, sometimes I swear that he would be a proffessional actor with the amount of volume he has. The green

Irken began to talk for what felt like forever about how "human" he is. I tried to ignore his talking by playing on my GameSlave, but it didn't seem to work. It never did around him, which made me even more agitated. Because every time he's around me, horrible memories come back that I have tried so hard to forget.

*FLASHBACK!*

It all started several years ago, the day that my parents met. Back then, my dad wasn't a famous scientist as well as a complete idiot. He was just a regular scientist, who worked in a regular lab. My mom was his assistant, and together they made a lot of discoveries. Eventually they got married, yadda yadda, and the thing they wanted the most at that time was to have kids. Sadly, my mom was unable to give birth for "some odd reason," so instead they adopted a young boy they named Dib. I know you'd expect me to be the adopted one, with my brother looking so much like dad and all, but that's just the way it is.

Eventually, my mom actually did give birth to someone, and that was obviously me. Gaz Membrane. But the second I was born, the nurses shrieked. The doctors jumped back, and the lights seemed to flicker. What they saw was a strange mutation that had been born, for I had no pupils, just full rose-colored eyes, and antennas that came out of my head. They took a look at my insides, and found some organs that were human, and others that they had never seen before.

It was then that my mother's true form was discovered. She came from the planet Irk, and came to this planet because she didn't like the ways of her kind, which is mostly set on ruling the universe. Her name was actually Blue, and she was going to be the third Tallest due to her height, but she was denied the privilege because she is a female and her PAK was considered "defective." She tried to persuade the others that universe domination was wrong, only to end up in failure. She sought to live here on Earth, so that she could learn their ways and live a peaceful life. But she claimed that she really did love my dad, and did want to have children Eventually through science, she was able to give birth to me. I'm SO lucky (sarcasm).

But I guess she didn't get heard out, because immediately she was sent to the nearest lab and had several excruciating experiments done on her. My mom was able to escape using her PAK, and quickly scooped me up before they could do any harm on me. Along with that, on the way out she had to destroy the lab to make sure no one knew of what happened. And as for any of the survivors, she had to erase their memories, including my father's.

It was that moment that I could never forget. That moment when my mother looked me in the eyes, and told me:

"Be strong for me, little Gaz. No matter how what time of day it is, or how many clouds are in the sky, the stars are always there. Just like I will be."

And after that, memories begin to get kind of fuzzy. I never saw her again.

Now I bet you're wondering how I still remember all this from the day I was born. Well, being part-Irken, my memory is pretty sharp, so I can always remember the worst day of my life. Hooray.

Ever since then, I have hidden my antennas under my hair (thanks to Dib's freaky hair gel), and put contacts over my magneta eyes. But that's not all. Deep inside, I just want to burst into tears every day, and be excepted. But another part of me just wants to go insane, and destroy this planet. My human instincts and my Irken instincts are constantly having this war inside of me, and I conceal it by just having an armor of hate over me. I can easily get agitated and when I do, I have to keep myself from shattering. It helps somewhat to ignore everything and play on my GameSlave, but the war still rages on in my brain. And Zim only makes it worse.

I looked at the Irken, who was still talking. The bus stopped, and everyone was rushing off the vehicle, shouting and shoving as they went.

"And that, my dear Gaz, is why I am perfectly normal!" Zim smiled, stuck-up in his pride. Are Irkens always this stupid?

"Whatever Zim." I got up and left.

"WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?" Zim shouted. "I AM HYOOMAN I TELL YOU! I AM HYOOOMAN!"

Right then, the doors to the bus shut with Zim inside, and drove off to who-knows where. You never do with this Skool.


End file.
